


Nirvana

by ForeverInsomniac



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Multi, Romance, a lot of twists and turns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverInsomniac/pseuds/ForeverInsomniac
Summary: Not everything is as it seems.





	1. Remember the mission

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Starts immediately after the end of 2x05. Everything up until that point is considered canon but moving forward, everything will be based on my wild imaginations and twisted thoughts. Oh and of course, this story comes with a side of Sanvers angst and Danvers’ sister fluff.
> 
> Warning: This will be pretty long… I think. Enjoy the ride!

Chapter 1

“So what can I do for you, Mom?” Asks Lena in a cool voice as she looks at her mother head-on.

Smiling at her sweetly, her mother addresses her in a sickly-sweet voice, “What, can’t I just come visit my daughter?”

Lena snorts at that, but she keeps her composure. Instead, she waves a hand in the air saying, “Cut the crap mother and tell me what you want.”

With that, her mother’s eyes harden and is suddenly full of cold-calculation as she says, “I am here for an update Lena. I believe you have already met the target and have been interacting with her for the past couple days.”

Blue eyes flash through Lena’s mind, but she shakes the image away, “Yes, indeed I have. But there is nothing to tell as of now, mother.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes,” Lena replies firmly, leaving no room for further questioning.

Pursing her lips, her mother lets out a contemplative, “Hmm,” as she turns her back on Lena. She looks around deliberately, and turning back, she addresses Lena again. “By the way, Alexander says hi.”

Lena tries her best to mask her surprise; however, with everything that’s been happening in the past couple of days – attempted murder and all that – she blurts out in a voice full of panic, "You’ve seen him? What else did he say? And did you know that he’s been trying to kill me? Mother!”

Little did Lena realize that her voice has gotten louder. Ignoring Lena's outburst, her mother just waves off her questions and calmly replies, “Oh, calm down Lena – he hasn’t been trying to kill you. And I haven’t seen him. Let’s just say that… certain guards are easy to bribe to become messengers.”

Incredulous, Lena folds her arms across her body, feeling ill-at-ease, “Really? He hasn’t been trying to kill me? So, what do you call the multiple assassination attempts that I’ve had to encounter the past few days then?”

Again, her mother just waves her off saying, “Oh don’t be dramatic, my dear. You’re safe, are you not? And remember your mission, Lena. Everything that happened has gone according to plan.”

And with that, something in Lena’s head clicks. Feeling herself go rigid, she straightens up and looks her mother straight in the eyes as she realizes, “You were the one who sent that killer. You’re the one who’s been trying to kill me.”

“Not _kill_ , Lena. I just wanted you to be under attack. Again, this is all part of the plan, my dear. You do remember what you were sent here to do, right?” Eyebrows raising, her mother’s eyes turn sharp, and Lena knows that she has to be careful with her next words.

“Yes, I do remember what I am supposed to do. I’m supposed to befriend her; get close to her; and to make sure that she trusts me,” Lena enumerates; her face an unreadable mask, her voice steady and cool.

Nodding faintly, her mother says, “Good. Now see to it that you are able to achieve what you were tasked to do, Lena. Do not disappoint us.”

Clenching her jaw slightly, Lena replies, “Of course not, mother. I will make sure to keep an eye on Kara Danvers. I will not disappoint you. I am a Luthor after all.”

Her mother looks into her eyes for a couple of seconds, and seemingly satisfied with what she sees, she turns around and leaves her office without a word.

Once her mother is out of her office, Lena lets her stoic mask drop and she closes her eyes while pinching the bridge of her nose. Taking a deep breath, she leans on her desk and contemplates about what the hell she was supposed to do.

\----------

The following day was a bit of a blur for Lena; she was stuck in meetings the entire morning, and she had to deal with a ton of paperwork for the rest of the day. Little did she notice, it was already late in the evening when she suddenly heard her office phone going off.

Clicking the answer button, she answers in a brisk voice, “What is it, Jess? I’m busy.”

She heard her assistant clear her throat, and in a hesitant voice she says, “Um, I’m sorry to disturb you Ms. Luthor, but Ms. Danvers is here for you. Should I let her in?”

Feeling her heart skip a beat, Lena straightens in her seat as she says, “Yes, do let her in.”

A few minutes later, Lena was finally able to see her again. Kara Danvers. And she couldn’t stop the huge grin that spreads across her face as she gets up, walks around her table, and gives Kara a welcoming hug saying, “Hello, Kara, it’s nice to see you. Oh and next time, you don’t have to pass by reception anymore. I did give you permission to just come in right away, remember?”

She felt Kara stiffen for a second, but then she relaxed right away and gave her a hug in return as well.

“It’s nice to see you too Lena,” Kara says as she slowly breaks the hug and steps back from Lena. Adjusting her glasses, Kara gives her an apologetic look as she says, “And well, I didn’t want to be a bother. Wait, I’m not disturbing you am I? I’m sorry, I know it’s late, but it’s just that I saw that your light was still on and I thought that maybe you haven’t had dinner yet, you know? And I have some food with me,” Kara ends her ramble by raising her hand, and shaking the plastic bag full of food that she brought.

Chuckling, Lena places her hand on Kara’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly as she says, “Kara, it’s okay. I was just finishing up anyway. And yes, I haven’t had dinner yet.”

With that, Kara beams and jumps slightly in place, “Perfect! I brought Chinese.”

Smiling genuinely, Lena turns back, clears her table, and sits down to enjoy her dinner with Kara Danvers.


	2. Bravery & Self-Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of self-realizations and some heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know something similar already happened in 2x06, but this actually occurred after the Sanvers kiss.

Pale skin, dark hair, and emerald eyes she finds herself drowning in every time she looks into them, _“Oh Rao, what is going with me?”_

“Kara, are you listening to me?” An aggravated voice breaks through Kara’s musings.

Crashing back into reality, Kara straightens and adjusts her glasses. Looking up with an apologetic expression to her pacing sister, “I’m sorry Alex. I was listening, I swear. I just… got distracted by something.”

Plopping down on the couch beside her, Alex’ shoulders slump and she rests her head on her hands. All _distracting_ thoughts firmly set aside now, Kara places a comforting hand on her sister’s back, a deep and concerned frown marring her usual sunny expression.

Sighing deeply, Alex looks at her with a rueful frown, “I’m sorry I just barged in on you. I know it’s late and you had an exhausting day _both_ as Supergirl and with Snapper breathing down your neck –“

“Alex, don’t even apologize okay? You’re my sister and I’m here for you. I mean, what’s the good in saving the city if I can’t even help you?” Kara says, breaking Alex’ ramble off.

Alex looks at her for a few seconds and leaning into her, she finally loses some of the tension on her body as Kara snakes an arm around her.

“I feel so… _ashamed_ for putting myself out there, only to have her say that she just wants to be _friends.”_ Alex says with a defeated voice, “But at the same time, I… I get it. And I’m mad that I get it. I want to hate her for breaking my heart, Kara. I am so mad at her, but most of all, I’m mad at myself for still wanting her.”

Hearing the conflict and pain in Alex’ voice, Kara hugs her even tighter.

“Alex… you shouldn’t feel ashamed for being honest about your feelings. I wish it could’ve gone better and I wish you didn’t have to go through this pain. But at the same time, I’m really, really proud of you Alex,” gripping Alex’ shoulder and twisting her so that they were now eye-to-eye, Kara gives her sister a look of pure pride.

“Not a lot of people are brave enough to admit their _true_ self, much less confess to the person that they like.” Suddenly, emerald eyes flash through Kara’s mind, but she shakes it off and concentrates on Alex.

Clearing her throat as she feels herself getting emotional, Kara continues, “And don’t be mad at yourself for still wanting her. I know Maggie helped you feel something that nobody ever has. I love you so much Alex and I would do everything for you. But I know that there are some things that only Maggie can give you. Right now, I just wish there was something more I could do –“

This time, it’s Alex who cuts her off with a hug, “Kara… you’re already helping me, okay? And… thank you. For saying that you’re proud of me,” leaning back, Alex looks her in the eyes again, “and, you’re right. Maggie… she made me feel… wholly accepted, you know? I mean, she rejected me yes, but at the same time, she’s the first person who made me feel like there’s nothing wrong with me… being _me._ Growing up, I had to be the perfect daughter and sister with the perfect grades,” Kara flinches at that and when Alex noticed it, she places a hand on Kara’s cheek, “It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t do anything wrong. I mean, it was… challenging growing up, but I am happy that I have you, Kara. But with Maggie… you’re right. It is different, you know? Outside our family… _she’s_ different.”

Feeling a pinch in her heart, Kara regards Alex guiltily, “I get it Alex. But, you know I would’ve supported you, right? I mean… I know we had misunderstandings and I’ll always be sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t talk about it. But any time you want to talk Alex, any time at all, I’m here for you. You are not alone. I’ll always be here.”

A single tear runs down Alex’ cheek and Kara brushes it off. Laughing slightly, Alex leans in to Kara’s touch, “God, I am such a mess.”

Chuckling tearily, Kara regards Alex with a fond smile, “A bit yeah. Not so _perfect_ now huh,” she says jokingly.  

“Hey!” Alex hits her shoulders lightly, acting indignant while smiling outwardly.

Standing up suddenly and clapping her hands, Kara excitedly says, “You know what this occasion calls for? Ice cream!”

Looking at her wrist watch, Alex winces as she sees what time it was.

“Kara it’s like, 2AM.” Alex looks up at her wearily.  

“So? Ice cream is ice cream, Alex! Plus, isn’t it a tradition here on Earth to mix heartbreak and ice cream?”  

Getting up, Alex smiles while shaking her head at her adorable sister, “Well, when you put it that way. Ice cream it is.”

\----

The next day, Kara found herself distracted with thoughts of her conversation with Alex.

Thinking back to a specific phrase she said, _“Not a lot of people are brave enough to admit their true self, much less confess to the person that they like,”_ Kara sighs deeply and considers her own words carefully.

_“Was I just talking about Alex’ feelings or –“_

Suddenly, Kara’s thoughts were cut-off by the sound of a familiar voice.

“Hello, Kara,” a deep and sultry voice greets from above her.

Swallowing harshly, Kara stands up and smiles widely, “Lena, hi! What brings you to CatCo today?”

Biting her dark lip slightly, _not that Kara is looking,_ Lena says, “Well, I’m here to see you actually.”

Adjusting her glasses, Kara can feel herself flushing and she tries to mask her nerves with a joke, “Got another party you want me to attend with you?” As soon as she says it, Kara felt mortified, “I mean, not to be presumptuous or anything! I-I’m sure there’s plenty of other people you can take to a party, I didn’t mean to imply that – “

Chuckling, Lena places her hand on Kara’s shoulder, and steps in a bit closer.

“Kara, I’m not here to invite you to another party,” hearing that, Kara drops her gaze feeling embarrassed right to her core, “I’m here to invite you to lunch.”

Thoroughly surprised, Kara looks at Lena, the confusion she feels seemingly evident on her face as the other woman continues, “Well… you’ve been bringing me lunch or dinner at my office for the past week or so. And well, I wanted to return the favor? Plus, I wanted a change of scenery and I wanted to… relax with a friend for a bit.”

Hearing the word _friend_ , Kara grimaces on the inside as she also remembers, _“You’re my only friend in National City.”_ Nonetheless, she makes sure that whatever she’s feeling isn’t evident in her face; so she smiles at Lena warmly instead.

 “Well, we can go to Noonan’s. The food there is great, I’m sure you’ll love it!” Kara says, injecting as much enthusiasm in to her voice as she can. The smile she gets in return is dazzling, and Kara resolves to do what she can in order to get that smile again.

Later on as they sit down at Noonan’s, watching the way Lena’s face scrunching up as she reads the menu contemplating her choices, Kara finally admits to herself that she has a crush on a Luthor.

Heart beating wildly, Kara thinks, _“Looks like I’m gonna need Alex’ bravery soon too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While some of you might think that this is a filler chapter; it actually isn't. My story will strongly revolve around the relationship between the Danvers sisters as well. And I did also promise a side of Sanvers; so really, this chapter is an opening for a lot of the next chapters. 
> 
> Let me hear your thoughts!


	3. Flashback: A Quiet Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to a quiet afternoon where Lena has her own realizations too.  
> A shorter chapter with some surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update because why not? 
> 
> Flashback in italics.

Lena is in trouble.

As the days pass, she finds herself craving a certain blonde’s company more and more. And while it is her _mission_ , to spend time with the blonde to gather information, that’s not the reason why she craves her attention.

She likes being _with_ Kara Danvers.

She’s funny, smart, refreshingly honest, and they can talk about anything and _everything_. And even when they didn’t talk, the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. They didn’t feel a need to fill the occasional silence between them, because they actually feel at ease around each other’s company.

Lena remembers one particular afternoon where Kara was assigned to write an article about a new tech that she released for L-Corp.

_Flashback_

_“Ms. Luthor, Kara Danvers is here for you.” Lena looks up to see her assistant, being trailed by a hesitant and timidly smiling Kara._

_Addressing her assistant, “Thank you, Jess. Oh and I know I have a 3PM appointment today, but move it for tomorrow. I believe Ms. Danvers is here for business,” Lena says as she spies the laptop bag that Kara is clutching at her side._

_Seeing her assistant hesitate, Lena simply raises her chin a fraction with an eyebrow raised._

_With that, her assistant concedes, “I- of course, Ms. Luthor. I’ll tell our Chinese investors that you got… tied up with another meeting,” Jess says as she steps out of Lena’s office._

_“I’m sorry for dropping by unannounced Lena. And you didn’t have to cancel your meeting today, I can drop by later or whenever you’re not busy,” Kara says, slowly backing out of her office._

_Lena stands up, walks around her desk and leans back on her tabletop, “Kara please, it’s no bother honestly. I didn’t want to speak with the Chinese today anyway. Now, how can I help you?”_

_Considering her for a couple seconds, Kara steps forward; her stiff composure relaxing a bit, “Well, I think you have an idea as to why I’m here,” Kara says, bringing a hand to fix her glasses, a slight smile on her face._

_“Ahh, yes. The new tech that I just released,” Lena says standing up and heading towards her shelf._

_“Make yourself comfortable please. There’s an extra chair on the side and well… I have a pretty big desk, so you can set up a work space in front of mine.”_

_Grabbing a USB, she turns back around and sees Kara setting her things up. Feeling happy that the blonde took her up on her offer, she sets a hand on Kara’s shoulder and when the other girl faces her, she hands the USB over, “This contains specific information about that tech that I released.”_

_As Kara takes the USB, their fingers touch slightly and Lena felt a tingle that made her suppress a slight shiver._

_“Thank you, Lena. Are you sure you don’t mind me setting up here?”_

_With Kara’s head tilted slightly accompanied by a confused expression on her face, Lena couldn’t help herself, “You’re cute.”_

_Seeing the other girl blush, Lena chuckled slightly and changed the topic to help ease the other woman’s apparent discomfort._

_“And no, I don’t mind at all Kara. I know you reporters have your deadlines, so feel free to start writing here. That way, if you have any questions that can’t be answered by the files I’ve given you, you can just ask me directly,” Lena says as she heads back over to her corner of the desk and settles down._

_They spent that afternoon in comfortable silence; with only the sound of typing, papers shuffling, and the occasional questions and answers here and there._

_At times, Lena found herself distracted by the vision in front of her._

_Pen hovering above the papers she should be reviewing, Lena finds herself captivated by the way the sunlight bounces off of Kara’s head, creating a golden halo about her. Slightly frowning and biting her lower lip in concentration, Lena can’t help but find her adorable in this moment._

_Breaking her gaze just in time as Kara looks up, Lena once again pretends to be busy by the documents before her._

_“Yup, I think that should make Snapper happy,” she hears Kara say proudly._

_Pretending as if she hasn’t been staring at the other woman just moments before, Lena looks up with a smile on her face and fondness evident in her voice, “I’m sure you’ll do me proud in that article Kara.”_

_With a huge grin, the sunlight hitting her just right, and with an almost too innocent expression on her face, Kara looks young, carefree, and happy._

_In this moment, Lena realized there was no way she could betray this girl in front of her… even if she was a Luthor and the girl she was facing was a Super._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was anybody expecting that last sentence?
> 
> Let me hear your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> PS. Occasional cross-overs are possible since I want to bring in the lovely Sara Lance into this. Should I continue this? Let me hear your thoughts!
> 
> PPS. First story on AO3 but I have been writing for a long time.


End file.
